skinny love
by OswinOswaldforthewin
Summary: tobias eaton gets a job at dauntless high school, which also happens to be the school beatrice prior attends. Tris falls for the mysterious IT teacher fast, but what happens when he starts getting feelings for her too? Will he ignore them to keep his job, or will he follow his heart? / au and rated m for later content/
1. (chapter one)

**a:n/ i do not own the divergent world nor the characters, the belong to the beautiful and talented veronica roth (who i met eeeeeek). Anyway, if i did own divergent i would have certainly have a different ending to the trilogy ;_; /3 happy reading!**

_/Skinny love (adj)/_  
_when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it._

* * *

"Congratulations Mr Eaton, you have the job at teaching at Dauntless High School!" The man with no hair said to him.

He smiled at him, giving his greatest thanks, got up and left the room. Once outside, Tobias grabbed his phone and called up Zeke, his best friend.

"Zeke here." He said after a dial or two.

"I got the job." He replied.

"That's fantastic mate! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow, it's the new term then. I better get home; I have a lot of work to do." Laughing, he waited for a reply.

"Of course. Bye mate."

Hanging up, Tobias Eaton, also called Four to his friends (he had no idea why though, the nickname just stuck) walked home to his flat. When he got there, he began to get to work. He was teaching IT at Dauntless High, he wanted to teach physical education, but that spot was filled before he even applied. However, he needed the job and he knew a lot about computers. That, of course, being the only informational lesson Four paid attention in. His first day was tomorrow and he had work up to his eyeballs already.

Beatrice Prior, also known to her friends as Tris, was sitting in her room with Christina. They were watching a film and groaned every time Ryan Gosling came on screen.

"Why can't any of the guys at our school look like him?" Christina cried, rolling onto her back, but still watching the T.V.

"You have a boyfriend." Tris laughed, chucking a pillow at her head.

"So? If you buy a top, you don't stop shopping, do you? I may be off the market, but I can still go window shopping." She giggled.

"Did you just compare Will, your boyfriend, to clothes?"

She nodded and they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe the summer is already over!" She groaned.

"I know; we have school tomorrow, how shitty does that sound?" Tris replied.

"Extremely."

"Girls! Dinner!" Tris's mum called up to them.

"Race you there." Christina said, now sitting up.

"Okay." But before she could say that, she was already up and half way to the door. "Hey! That's cheating, Chrissie!"

"You snooze, you lose." She laughed and was already down downstairs by the time Tris surfaced from her room.

They sat down and ate their burgers, laughing casually at each other.

"Hey, do you think any of the new teachers will be attractive?" Christina said as she dipped her chip in a pile of ketchup.

"No. Knowing our luck they'll be old and smell weird." Tris replied.

Oh, if only she knew.

**a:n/ i decided to write this because i deleted my other divergent fanfiction, i did that because it seems some people are incredibly rude and don't read the disclaimers saying about how my story isn't like another. anyway, i know there isn't one like this out there so i decided to make there one. Skinny Love is only short at the moment because i wanted to test the waters before i dive in.**


	2. (chapter two)

**a:n/ i do not own the divergent world or the characters; they belong to veronica roth and no copyright in fragment was intended. i also do not own Chicago either... yet.**

_/Skinny love (adj)/_  
_when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it._

* * *

The first day of school was upon them and Tobias was already in his new class room when his students filed in. It wasn't much bigger than his apartment, but that was as a result of the rows of computers and the large cabinets at the back on the wall. He has his back to classroom as he writes his name on the board _Mr Eaton_. After he had done that, he turned round to face them.

"Good morning." He said, looking around the room.

And that is when he saw her.

She was sitting at the back and she had dull blond hair that is twisted into a knot. Her face is narrow and she as large rounded eyes; they are shades of blue and grey and piece right through you. She has a long, thin nose and a small frame. She wears all black and her neckline of her vest top dips enough to see three crows along her collarbone. She isn't beautiful, but to him she is.

"Good morning ." They echoed back in a tuneless way, but I continued to watch the girl at the back.

"I'm Tobias Eaton, but you must call me Mr Eaton. Not my rules. It's the schools." He stopped and looked away from her. "I'm your new IT teacher."

The girl sitting next to the mysterious girl whispered something in her ear and she stifled a laugh.

"You." Four said, nodding to the other girl.

"Who me, Mr Eaton?" She replied in an innocent voice.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Christina, sir."

"Well- Christina, I know a lot about you, stuff that you don't want your other peers to know. You moved here from Candor high school, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir. And where did you originally come from?"

He smirked. "Abnegation High."

Christina threw the girl sitting next to her a look.

"Scrap that, you don't have to call me Mr Eaton. Call me Four, it's what my friends do."

"Four? Like in as the number?" He looked at Christina again.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now, I've been told you've never seen this classroom. Is that correct?" They nodded. "Okay, well I have also been told it's called the Pit, don't ask me why."

"The Pit? Clever name." Christina says.

"If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their school." He hissed. "The first lesson _you_ will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nodded. "Good."

There was a silence in the class and no one dared to speak.

"Okay. Now that's get on, shall we?" He finally spoke after a minute of silence.

"Urgh." Christina groaned. "First lesson IT with Mr Eaton in a room we've never been before."

Tris laughed at her as she shut her locker, grabbing the book she needed. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Did you not hear me? First lesson and we have an oldie."

"How do you know that?" She asked her as they began walking.

"Because it's just our luck." She said, almost mimicking Beatrice from last night. "Hi, Will."

Tris turned round and saw Will had tagged along, next to him was Al, who smiled at her shyly.

"Hi." He replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Get a room guys." We heard from behind us, Uriah was there.

"We'll be late for class then and we'd get all sweaty." He made a gagging noise and Tris laughed.

"Found that funny, hey?" Uriah joked, nudging her with his elbow.

They entered the class room and sat at the back. Christina sat to her right and Uriah sat to her left.

And that's when he turned round.

"Good morning." He scanned the class and his eyes fell on her.

He had a spare upper lip along with a full lower lip. His eyes were deep-set dark blue eyes; so dark they are almost black, with a small patch of lighter blue on the left iris right next to the corner of his eye. He had long lashes and his voice was deep. His built was strong, muscular would be the correct term and it was clear he was more than six feet tall. He had a small scar on his chin and his dark hair was short. He looked like the All American Bad Boy and she liked that.

"Good morning." They echoed back, but he kept his eyes on her.

"I'm Tobias Eaton, but you must call me Mr Eaton. Not my rules. It's the schools." He stopped and looked away from her. "I'm your new IT teacher."

Suddenly, Christina learned over and whispered something in her ear: "He is defiantly not an old smelly teacher."

She tried to hide her laughter, but Uriah turned round to her and gave her a confused look.

"You." The teacher said and Christina looked at him.

"Who me, Mr Eaton?" She replied in an innocent voice.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Christina, sir."

Tris zoned out for a bit until what she heard pulled her back in.

"Yes, sir. And where did you originally come from?"

He smirked. "Abnegation High."

Christina looked at her and it was quite clear what she was trying to say: _You came from Abnegation High, do you remember him?_

She shook her head ever so slightly so only she could see her.

"Scrap that, you don't have to call me Mr Eaton. Call me Four, it's what my friends do."

Triz zoned out for a bit again, until the class started logging onto the computers, that's when she was pulled in. Maybe this lesson wasn't going to be a bore, not with the hot teacher.


	3. (chapter three)

**a:n/ sorry it took longer to update, when i first started this i was off ill and therefore had more time, now i'm back at school i don't. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Thank you to everyone that favoured, reviewed and followed this, means the world! Happy reading : )**

_/Skinny love (adj)/_  
_when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it._

* * *

Tobias could not wait for his day to be over. Exhausted beyond belief was what you could use to describe it. It seemed to go on for what seemed forever and he could not get the girl from his first lesson out of his head. Once he got back to his apartment, he crashed onto his couch and grabbed his phone. Dialling Zeke's number, he sighed.

"Hello mate." He had put on an Australian accent, Four laughed.

"Good day." He replied in the same voice.

"How was your first day at Dauntless High?"

"It was… interesting."

"That doesn't sound good." Zeke commented.

"It was. Don't get me wrong, loved it. But I am so tired."

"I can tell. Did you see my brother?"

"Uriah? Oh yes." Four laughed.

"He's an idiot." Uriah chuckled.

"He has a nice group of friends though." Four shifted awkwardly.

"Very loud. They don't call it Dauntless High for nothing." Tobias smiled.

"Is he dating that Christina?"

"No. She's dating Will."

"Is he dating that Beatrice then?" He asked, nervously.

"Who?"

"Beatrice Prior."

"Oh, Tris?"

"Tris?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like her name. Much like you." He smiled.

"Yes, but I didn't give myself the nickname. Anyway, are they dating? They seem close."

"I think he wants something to be there, but there isn't."

He smiled to himself.

"Wait, no." Zeke's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"You like her." He simply said.

"Who?"

"Tris. You like her, don't you?"

"I'm her teacher, Zeke."

"Doesn't mean you can't like her."

"I'm not speaking to you anymore." He started to protest. "Bye, Zeke." Tobias hung up.

Maybe he was write; did he really like this Tris? He guess he would have to just wait and see what happened.

The morning had come and Tobias was already in his class room. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him as he was writing the instructions on the board for his first lesson.

"Morning." He turned round and saw her, Tris.

She walked into the class room, and sat on the table of one of the desk. Today, like the other day, she wears all black and a top that has a low neck line. He could see the crows on her collar bone.

"Hi." He replied. "The crows, what do they symbolise?" She looked down and then up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask."

"No, it's fine. They're my family."

He cocked his head slightly, confused by her answer.

"After this I'm moving. Each crow symbolises a member of a family I'm going to leave behind."

"Interesting." The was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "So, where are all your friends?"

"I took the bus." She said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I took the bus, sir."

He smiled. "Elaborate please."

"Oh." She smiled. "We normally take the train, but I missed it. Didn't jump on it in time, but that doesn't matter. I didn't die, at least."

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't die, sir."

"No, I mean you jump on the train?"

"Yes, sir. And off."

"Does it stop?" He asked.

"Of course not." She laughed.

"You say that as if it's the most obvious answer in the world."

"Well- it is, sir."

"It is?"

She smiled again. "They don't call it Dauntless High for nothing."

"I've been told that before." Tobias smiled. "So, Beatrice, not to be rude, but you're here for what exactly?"

"You just seemed lonely." She jumped off the desk and smirked. "And lonely people are the sometimes the best people."

Four smiled.

"Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Yes, Beatrice."

"Call me Tris." She smiled again. "Talking of names; why do they call you four?"

"Why do they call you Tris?"

"Because I hate my name. Yours is interesting."

"I used to have massive glasses when I was younger, made it look like I had four eyes. My friends thought it was comical."

She smiled again.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked her.

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "But I did used to go to Abnegation High."

"Why'd you move?"

"You have to be selfless, but I'm not. Well- not as much as they want people to be. I don't see why they split everyone up into categories. I mean, if see nothing wrong with being smart and truthful and peaceful and dauntless and selfless, do you?"

"I don't either. I see it this way; you have to be what you want to be. We shouldn't get split into groups because of how we view the world."

"Nice answer, sir." She turned her head and looked to the door; her friends were standing there. "I have to go now. But it was nice talking- see you in lesson."

She smiled and walked off to her friends.


	4. (chapter four)

**a:n/ here is the next chapter! thank you to everyone who has favoured, followed and reviewed this! Means a lot. Please continue to do so as i get ever so excited when i see a new one! anyway, enjoy!**

Sitting down in her usual seat, Tris leaned over to Uriah and whispered something in his ear.

"Want to go to town to get food today?" She asked, he just nodded in reply.

She turned back to her seat and saw Four watching her with his stern gaze, she smiled at him and his facial expression become softer. He then smiled back.

"Okay class. Today we are going to…"

The lesson went by in a blur and the bell rang, waking Tris up from her trance. She got up, grabbed her bag and turned to Uriah.

"Where'd you want to go for lunch?" She asked him, Tobias's head poked up from behind his computer; although they hadn't noticed, he was listening very closely.

"Anywhere. You choose." She smiled to him.

"Dean's Diner it is."

"Should've guessed it."

"You know you love it."

"They do have good burgers there." She smiled and took his hand; Tris lead him out of the classroom.

"Bye, sir." She threw to Tobias before leaving.

"Bye, Four." Uriah commented.

He didn't want to hate his best friend's brother, but the way she took his hand in his was making it harder than it should be.

Uriah and Tris left the school campus and took his motorbike to Dean's Diner. A restaurant just in town. Beatrice loved it there, the burgers, the décor, the Nutella milkshakes; everything was just so perfect. But as she sat across from Uriah, who was sweet and everything, all she could think about was Tobias. Little did she know, he was thinking of her too.

Four ate his lunch in his classroom; alone. Like always. He had called up Zeke to ask if they wanted to go out for lunch, much like Tris and his brother, but he hadn't answered. So Tobias Eaton ate his sandwich in his empty classroom. His mind kept on wandering to Tris and their chat before his first class. Was it all in his head or was she flirting with him? Or maybe that was just her being friendly.

He took a bite of his sandwich, but the bread swelled up in his mouth and he pushed it to one side. Running his hands through his hair, he groaned out loud. Why did he have to like her so much? She was just a girl. But she wasn't. You could tell by just looking her that she was divergent to everyone else** (a:n/ i find myself so funny).** Perhaps that was what he liked about her so much.

Four couldn't lose his job, so he decided he would not act on his lust. Instead he would bury it deep down in the pit of his heart and hope, even though he didn't want to, that she didn't like him back; because that would make things too difficult.

Lunch has passed and the bell rang for the end of the school day. Tris wandered down the hallway on her own when she heard Four talking to himself. She smiled and knocked on his door. He was startled to see her, but then he smiled.

"Tris, hello." He said, his voice did not give off any warmth nor did it send her to shivers.

"Hi, sir. I heard you talking to yourself."

He smirked. "Well it won't be the first time I've been caught."

Smiling, she replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm." Was his reply.

"You're young and fit." She said; Four frowned, but she had not noticed what she said sounded wrong. "And I'm young and unfit. I was wondering if you could help me with gym. I'm the bottom of my class and we have the 'climb a rope' semester coming up."

"You want me to… train you?"

"Well, technically- yes. But I'm not a dog, sir."

Four smiled. "I wasn't implying you are, Tris."

"So will you? Y'know help me?"

"Yeah, of course. Meet every Thursday after school in the gym? We can get something to eat after if you want."

Tris smirked. "Are you asking me on a date, sir?"

"No! Of course not!" Four cried, worried she had worked out his attraction for her.

"I was only joking." She smiled.

He knew he shouldn't have said yes to help her, he had, after all, promised himself to stay away from her as much as he could do. But the way she was looking at him now with the way she held her bottom lip in between the top one and her teeth made him forget the promise.

"I better get going. I'll miss the train again if I am any longer." She smiled once more at him before leaving.

Tobias's classroom had the perfect view of the train tracks that sat on the school field. He had never bothered to look at them merely because he thought they were never in use. He saw Tris wander out, putting her books that she held in her arms in her backpack. He could hear the train before he even saw it- as could she. Tris began to sprint towards the tracks when suddenly a train appeared, she jumped on safely and Tobias had only realized that his knuckles had turned white from where he was holding his desk so tightly in worry. She was write, as was Zeke, you don't call it Dauntless High for nothing.


	5. (chapter five)

**a:n/ this is a bit longer than normal, but here you are! hope you like it so far and please follow and review; makes my day! anyway, happy reading : )**

* * *

Thursday came too slow in Tobias's opinion and when it finally arrived, he was already in the gym by the time she entered too. Tris was wearing her Dauntless High gym clothes and skimpy black shorts; she had knee length high white cotton socks on and black trainers on. Wearing the usual school clothes is what she was doing, but he couldn't help but wonder if she had fewer layers on because it was him who was training her.

Smiling when she came over, he cleared his throat. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay, the first thing we'll do is just warm up…"

And off warming up they went. Twenty minutes into it, Tris collapsed on the floor moaning as her muscles ached.

"I asked you to train me, sir, not kill me."

Tobias laughed and pulled her up. "Well it's the same thing, isn't it?"

"What am I doing for you in return for this?" She asked him, leaning forward and stretching her calf muscles.

"Hmmm." He thought about it for a second and nearly said nothing, when he suddenly thought of an idea. "You can teach me how you jump on a moving train."

Tris smiled. "Deal."

"The only thing I don't understand is how can you jump on a moving train but not cope with twenty minutes of basic warming up."

"That was basic?" She laughed, taking her left leg and balancing. "Plus, it's the adrenaline. Once you've started running, it pulses through you. You forget that you're about to possibly die because all you are focused on is the jump."

She switched legs but he could tell she wasn't strong on this leg and she began to lose balance. Suddenly, Tobias caught her before she fell to the ground. Blushing massively, Tris regained her balance.

"Sorry." She muttered to him and he smiled at her.

"Okay, so first we'll start with upper body strength. I'm guessing you have none." He held his own hands behind his back and stood in front of her as if he didn't like his student more than he should.

"Don't assume what you don't know." Tris laughed at him.

"Well, do you have any?"

"No…" She left the sentence hanging in mid-air.

Tobias smiled. "Okay, so what you're going to do is punch this punching bag on a repeat."

He turned to the punching bag and began to name a few different punches, demonstrating each one as he did it; first against the air and then against the punching bag. Tris caught on as they practised. He then taught he how to kick, and they were more difficult; though he only taught her the basics. The punching bag stung her hands and feet, turning Tris's skin red and barely moved no matter how hard she hit it. As she continued, the sound of skin hitting tough fabric echoed in the large gym.

"You don't have much muscle." He said. "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." Suddenly, he pressed a hand to her stomach. His fingers were so long that, though the heel of his hand touched one side of her rib cage, his fingertips touched the other side. Both Four's and Tris's hearts pounded so hard in their chest that it hurt, and they stare at each other, wide-eyed. "Never forget to keep tension here." He said in a quiet voice.

Tobias lifted his hand off of her and seemed to have woken from his trance. "Sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine, really."

"I think that's enough for today. Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked her.

"I can't sorry. I promised Caleb we'd go out for dinner."

Who was this Caleb? Tobias thought. He had never heard of him, was he her boyfriend? But if he was, would she really be flirting with her IT teacher and her friend Uriah from class.

He nodded. "Sure, okay."

"I'm terribly sorry." She said again. "Bye, sir. Thank you!"

Tris then left room, but then suddenly appeared. "Have you got all your teachering stuff?"

Four frowned. "Yes, in my backpack."

"Well go get it." She smiled. "Lesson one on how to catch a moving train."

"You have to be joking." He said.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Tris laughed as Tobias grabbed his bag. "Come on, sir."

She then began to run out of the school building. And she stood still once reaching the field that the tracks laid upon. Turning to him, she smiled.

"Ready?"

"Not particularly." He replied.

"You'll be fine. " She whispered, he looked at her feet and saw that she was on the balls of her feet; as if she was ready to prance at the train.

Suddenly, he could hear the train. And he knew it was time.

"Come on, Four." She began to run again, he hadn't realized how fast she was.

Lagging behind on purpose, he saw her jump onto the train as she approved it and then he jumped too. He forgot where he was and why he was jumping in the first place, all he knew was that he had to. And then his feet hit ground, looking up he saw Tris leaning against a pole.

"You did good, sir. Especially on your first go." She helped him up and smiled softly at him. "Told you the adrenaline takes over."

And once again, she was correct.


	6. (chapter six)

**a:n/ i'm really really really sorry for not updating sooner! the last few days have been shitier than actually shit; my dad got diagnosed with cancer and has been doing chemo for the last two weeks, which is why i haven't really updated. along with school and revising for mocks and my dads medical issues and my own, i've really not had time to write. but it's christmas over in the uk right this second and so i thought i would update. **

**it's a crap present and is really short, i wish i could give y'all more, but it will have to do.**

**i just want to thank you guys for your support and i love every single reader, even if you don't review or favourite this or follow it. just by viewing it means the world to me (:**

**anyway, merry christmas or happy holidays idk what you'd say. i hope you have a good year and it's as perfect as you all are. 3**

**happy reading.**

* * *

The train was travelling beyond fast and every time it would shift from its tracks, in the way that everything was too ancient here, Tris, would fall into his arms. Tobias wouldn't like to say he enjoyed it. But the way she felt in his arms, it felt right. It felt like she belonged there. Then she would pull away from him, mumble an apology and hold a bit tighter onto the yellow pole. Four sighed and waited for it to be time for them to throw themselves off. And as the silence grew larger, the urge to throw himself off the train early became vaster.

"Four, can I ask you something?" She asked, her turned to her and remembered she was still wearing her skimpy gym closes. Wasn't she cold?

"Haven't you already?" He replied.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're inner ass is showing." Tris turned her body round and leaned her side onto the poll.

"My inner ass? Tris, I'm an ass on the outside too."

She smiled and walked over to him, she wasn't hanging onto anything and it scared the shit out of him as there were no doors to these trains.

"You're a guy right?" Tobias laughed.

"Nice for you to notice."

"That's not the question." She let that hang in the air before she continued: "I'm asking that because of the next question."

"Which is?"

"Do guys find me attractive?"

And he was not expecting that.

"What?"

"You can tell me the truth. You're my friend now, not my teacher."

"I never stop becoming your teacher."

"Okay, well just forget you are and answer my fucking question." She smirked at the end to show she was messing around with him.

"Fine. What was the question again?"

She moved closer to him and their faces were inches apart.

"Do guys find me attractive?" Tris then fell back and waited for her answer.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"No, I mean."

"No?" She exclaimed before he could finish his sentence.

"That's not what I mean. Okay, fuck, re-group."

"I like the way it sounds when you swear." He gulped, sweat had started to pool from his back, she was making him nervous as hell and she knew this; she was playing him.

"What I mean is that- you're gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to date you. Just look at you, you're perfect."

"I'm perfect?" She asked.

Tobias only nodded, before scratching the back of his head.

"Do I make you nervous, Mr Eaton?"

He shook his head, but his eyes said yes.

"You shouldn't be nervous around me. I'm not perfect. Are you ready to jump off this train now?" The change of subject shocked him and before he knew, he nodded.

She grabbed his hand and stood on the edge of the train, the floor didn't stop moving.

"Ready?" She shouted over the sound of the wind.

"Yes." He shouted back.

They jumped. Tobias first and then Tris followed. They landed on the ground; she landed on top of him. Awkwardly, she looked up and realized how she had fallen.

"Shit, sorry."

"Don't be." He let go of her waist, he hadn't realized that's where his hand landed.

"I guess this is goodbye, sir." She said, after standing up and brushing herself down of grass stains.

"I guess it is."

"I'll see you tomorrow sir. I'm not getting the train so I can keep you company for a bit." She smirked at him and then walked off.

He watched her go, and as he did he realized he had fallen for this girl. Hard. Shit he was screwed. Tobias wiped his forehead from sweat and walked the rest of the way home, he thought of her the whole way there.


	7. (chapter seven)

**an/ i thought i'd publish something today as the last chapter took a while to be posted. so here you go! i won't be able to publish again for a week or so, sorry about that! but thank you for the support and i hope this chapter makes up for the last one as it's a bit longer and is a key chapter in the development in the story.**

**happy reading!**

* * *

Tobias was in class earlier than usual, after all, he was waiting for something. More like someone. And just like she promised Tris came skipping into the room. He smiled as she took her seat on the desk and swung her legs back and forth.

"I told you that I would be here." She grinned at him.

"You did."

He laughed and turned to the white board, starting to write some things for his next lesson. Which contained her.

"So, did you like jumping on and off a train?" She asked.

"It was... something new."

She laughed and he was glad he was facing the other way, for if he wasn't; she'd have seen his face become lustful. He loved her laugh. It was perhaps the best noise he has ever heard.

"I guess you could say that."

"It was amazing." He said before turning round and facing her again.

She jumped off the desk and walked over to his own one. Tris put her finger tips on the desk in front of her and leaned over closer to him.

"Can you do me a favour, Sir?"

"Anything for you."

"Can you swear again."

He was shocked at her question, but then smirked at her.

"I can't. I'm you teacher." He left that in the air before leaning closer to her also. "No fucking way."

She laughed and then that turned into a chuckle, which echoed throughout the classroom. He smiled at her.

"You swear nicely." She whispered, pulling away.

"How can someone swear nicely?" He laughed.

"I don't know, you just do."

"Well, I'm glad you like something about me."

"I don't just like you swearing, Sir."

"There's more?"

She nodded.

"I like your voice in general. It's a cross between deep and mysterious, but it carries hope and trust." She walked round his desk and stood in front of him. "I like your hair, the way you style it. I like your eyes, I like the way you walk up and down while you teach, I like the way you touch me softly as if I'm going to break, I like your personality and the way you're not afraid to say anything, I like the way you hold you arms behind your back. And I like your lips, the way you bit them when you're nervous. But most of all, I like the way you look at me; because no one has ever looked at me like you have."

Shit. He thought. She knows she likes him and then he repeats everything she said to him in his head. Tobias doesn't know what is stopping him from reaching down, grabbing her face and kissing her. And their faces were an inch apart. He was about to place his lips on hers when the bell rings. Students come in as they drew further away.

Tris took her seat at the back of the classroom and her friends came running in. Taking their place next to her.

And then he starts the lesson.

All she thought about during that hour was how close his face was to hers and how much she wants to run over to him and kiss him. She had fallen for him. Hard. And she knew that there wasn't a chance that they could be together until when he said all that stuff when Tris asked if guys find her attractive. He called a perfect. When he was the one that was perfection. Even in the way when his voice turns harsh because he's protecting himself.

Christina leaned over her desk and whispered something to her:

"Tris, wipe your chin; you're drooling."

She slipped her hand into her jacket sleeve and did what she had asked. Christina snickered.

"And put your tongue away."

Tris hit her playfully, still watching Tobias with hawk eyes.

"Everything alright at the back?" He asked her and everyone turned.

Tris nodded and then he continued with his lesson. He didn't take his eyes away from her and she didn't take her eyes off him either.

"You're tapping that, aren't you?"

That made her look away.

"What?" She exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"You and Mr Eaton are doing the frickity-frackity."

"Just say the word, Christina."

"Doing the deed."

"SEX!" She yelled, her voice going louder than it should have.

Everyone, once again, turned round and looked at her. Some people were laughing, others were confused and some were annoyed that she had interrupted the lesson; either because they love computers or because they found Tobias attractive. Much like she did.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Four went back to teaching.

"Beatrice Prior." Christina said in her mocking voice. "Such foal language."

"Fuck off." She laughed at that.

"So, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you and Tobias rocking the bed?"

Tris groaned. "I wish." She muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

Christina laughed again and the bell goes for next period. Tris, faster than normal, got up and grabbed her back. Waiting for her friends to sort themselves out and leave as quickly as possible.

"Beatrice, can you stay behind for me please?" Tobias asked, putting his pen on his desk.

She sighed and walked over to him, waving her friends away to go to next lesson.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Good. You may go."

She begun to turn when he called out for her again.

"And Tris?" Tobias walked round to the front of his desk and stood behind her.

She turned. "Yes."

And in _1... 2... 3..._

He grabbed her face and kissed her. Four pulled away and took her face in.

"I like the way you look at me too."


	8. (chapter eight)

**a:n/ this update is a lot longer and i am really excited about this chapter. hope you guys like it! i will update more often now as everything in the story is kicking off :)**

**anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

He had kissed her. And Tobias knew that that was something which could not just be forgotten; he had made his bed and now he had to lay in it. Thankfully, he did not see Tris the rest of the day. Instead of eating lunch in the cafeteria, he sat in his classroom. Four didn't want to see her again. Because if he did, he'd want to kiss her and that could not happen.

Saturday arrived and he knew he wouldn't see her for at least two days, which was to his advantage. Tobias was watching Kill Bill when his cell began to ring. Sluggishly, he answered it and pressed the phone to his ear before turning down the volume of the film.

"Hello."

"Hi, mate." Zeke's voice rang out.

"Hello." He repeated.

"Was just wondering if you wanted to come out for some beers with me today?"

Tobias nodded even though he could not see him.

"Sure." He replied.

"Good. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's work."

"I know, I know. Anyway, come round here and I'll take you. You can leave Death Trap in the garage."

"Hey, don't talk about Betsy like that!" He exclaimed, meaning his motorbike that he loved so much.

"Just come here now. Uriah is being annoying and I just want to leave this house, but I need an excuse."

He smiled. "Okay, I'm just leaving now."

"Good. See you in ten." Zeke then hung up and then Tobias quickly got up off the sofa.

He ran his fingers through his hair, deeming it presentable, grabbed a jacket and essentials for the pub and then quickly left his apartment complex.

Once down onto the ground, he opened the door that he kept his bike behind and pulled Betsy out. She was old. Far too old to hold a grown man and to be driven miles and miles every weekend. But Tobias had gotten the bike when he was thirteen and it was already twenty years old. Now he was nineteen (which he lied about to the school board, he told them he was twenty-two) and he couldn't part with her. She had become a good friend to him.

He climbed onto it and turned the engine on, he drove to Zeke's house.

Once there, he got off and saw him standing in the door way. He smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Finally. Uriah has friends in his room and all I can hear is them laughing. That bloody Christina has a laugh that could cause mountains to shake."

Why had he not linked this all together before? Of course Tris was here, they were friends after all. Tobias groaned as he thought he wouldn't have to see her this soon.

Suddenly, Christina came running past the door way, followed by Will. He could hear Tris's laugh.

"I'm just waiting for mum to come back, she said I have to look after Uriah."

"Isn't he sixteen?"

"Yes. Seventeen in a week."

Zeke helped put Betsy in the garage and then they went into the house. It was large given the fact they weren't all that rich. He took off his shoes and they walked into the lounge as it led to the stairs. That's when he saw her again.

She was wearing a black vest top, showing off her birds on her collarbone and a pair of denim shorts, the shirt was ties up in the corner, exposing her navel. On her feet she wore white trainer socks and her hair was tied up away from her face into a messy pony tail. She looked beautiful.8.

Tris was lying on the floor and Uriah was on top of her, supporting most of his weight in his arms. She was laughing at something he had said, and was slightly biting her bottom lip. Uriah was also chuckling.

On the other side of the room, Christina and Will were playing tonsil tennis and Al, the remaining person in the room was awkwardly looking around the room. His eyes occasionally shifting to Tris's exposed skin.

Tobias felt angry and he didn't know why. It wasn't like they were dating; he had said it to himself: he was going to stay away from her. And it was plainly obvious that Uriah liked Tris, but he couldn't read her. But all he knew was there was a third guy in the equation, this Caleb, who he still didn't know anything about.

Uriah looked up and saw him standing in the door way. He climbed off Tris quickly as if she was made of fire and she looked at him with a confused expression. She then tipped her head back and saw him standing there. She too, quickly shot up, as if they were caught with their clothes off. And he was guessing if it wasn't for Al, Christina and Will; he probably would have. Which made him even more angry.

She swivelled her body round and looked at him and smiled, hugging her knees against her, Uriah cleared his throat loudly. Al looked away from the very interesting ceiling and saw him, and Christina and Will let go of each other's lips and saw him, they smiled.

"Hello sir. What are you doing here?" Christina asked, her eyes shifted to Tris with the speed of lightning and then back at him.

"Tobias is friends with my brother." Uriah said before he could reply.

He just nodded in response. "Yeah and Zeke and I are going to the pub."

"So you're not here to hang out with us?" She asked.

Four looked at Tris, who wasn't looking at him.

"No."

"That's a shame. Tris over hasn't stopped talking about how funny you are."

She perked up then.

"What?" She exclaimed. "I have not."

"Don't listen to her."

Tobias frowned and then Zeke appeared.

"We can go now." He said.

"Awh and we were just getting aquatinted."

"Maybe another time." He replied to Christina.

"Bye." They all said apart from Tris.

He left the room and waited in the little hallway, the door was opened slightly.

"I'll be right back, just have to do something." Zeke once again disappeared outside, leaving Tobias just standing there.

He could hear every word that was being said in the other room.

"Don't worry about her, Tris, she was just winding you up." Uriah said.

"I know, I know." She replied.

"Maybe you should say sorry to her for punching her."

"I know, I know." She repeated.

"It was quite a good throw though." He chuckled and he head her laugh.

"It was."

"When is Caleb picking you up, by the way?"

"He said once he finishes in the library and that he would text me when he is on his way."

Tobias listened closer after her heard the mention of this other guy.

"That could be hours though, do you mind if I stay that long?" She continued.

"Of course not."

"Thanks."

"You know you can always stay with me if things get difficult with him. It's pretty hard living with a guy."

Was she living with him? How serious was this relationship?

"You're too sweet."

"What time are you coming back? Y'know once you get all your stuff."

"As soon as I can." He could hear her smile in her voice.

"Good."

He was so confused. Was she sleeping round his or something? But what about this Caleb guy? Who was he?

"And about your brother, don't worry about him; he'll be the old Caleb you remember. It's just his school. It changed him. Once he leaves, he'll be sane again."

"I hope so."

Tobias wanted to sigh of relief, but he knew they'd hear him and it would be obvious that he was listening to their chat.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked her.

He held his breath waiting for her to reply.

"Can you what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

She didn't know what to reply. She liked Uriah, this was true, and she did feel something for him. And maybe if Tobias hadn't shown up, she would have said yes. But he had and he was probably just outside. He did something to her and he wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't in love with him, no defiantly not, too soon for that. But she did feel something for him.

And as Uriah waited for his answer, she heard a slight movement in the hallway. Tobias. A million thoughts ran through her mind. He was her teacher. It wasn't like they could happen. It wasn't like Tris could say no to Uriah and then open the door that separated her and him and just grab Four's face and kiss him. And then everyone be okay with the fact she's dating her teacher. It wasn't like they could go on a proper date.

She could imagine loving Tobias, but she couldn't imagine falling in love with Uriah.

And she had her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

And in that moment, Tobias's heart broke.


	9. (chapter nine)

**a:n/ this is A LOT longer then the other chapters and is the reason why this fanfic is rated M. (: would like to apologise for the ending of the last chapter as a few readers messaged me and said they were crying a lot and hated Tris for what she did, but it had to happen for this chapter to happen.**

**anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

Zeke appeared back in the room and turned to Tobias.

"You ready mate?" He asked him.

He wasn't sure what to say, did he even what to go anymore?

"Are you alright? You don't look very good." Zeke continued.

"I... um... I don't actually feel that well anymore."

"Let me take you home then. I'm not going to let you drive Death Trap. You might fall off and die."

And Tobias felt so weak; he didn't even have the energy to defend Betsy.

"Wow, you must really feel shity. You aren't even defending your love."

All he could do was nod.

Zeke led him out and they got into his mums car; they began to drive.

"It's about Tris, isn't it?"

Tobias nodded.

"I've seen how you looked at her. And your face when I mentioned Uriah had friends round, and it's defiantly not about Christina." He smiled at that. "And I'm guessing you overhead something between her and my brother."

Tobias nodded again.

"What happened?" Zeke's eyes never left the road.

"He asked if he could kiss her."

"And?"

"And she said yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's not like I could date her, I'm her teacher."

"But I've seen how she looks at you as well. If anything, you two are perfect." There was a moment of silence. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Honestly she is perfect."

Zeke drove Tobias home in a comfortable silence. And once they reached there, he got out, before shutting the door, he turned back round.

"Thanks for the lift home." He said.

"Anytime. And about this Tris thing, my brother he..."

"He has done nothing wrong. He just likes the same girl I like."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine."

"Everyone is coming out tomorrow for drinks for Marlene's birthday. Want to come?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at say seven? And you can come pick up Death Trap whenever."

"Okay. And again, thanks for the lift." He shut the door and started walking up to his apartment.

He opened the door and walked up to the sofa, collapsing on to it. Then suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Tobias groaned and opened the door, standing there was Tris. She wore the same clothes from before and her hair was still tied up, but she had simple black trainers on over her socks.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi. How did you know I lived here?"

"I followed Zeke's car."

"You walked?"

"No, I have a motorbike."

He smiled at that. Something they had in common.

"I've just realised how weird that sounds. I sound like a pervert." Tobias laughed.

"You don't."

There was a moment of silence before she continued.

"I'm guessing you heard?" He did not need her to elaborate on it.

He nodded.

"Is that why you left quickly?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I really, really do like you, but you're my teacher. And I can't date you. I'd love to. But I can't. Uriah and I can walk down town, holding hands and no one would frown at us. But if we did that, they would. I don't want you to get fired."

"I understand."

"Maybe when I'm older and I've left Dauntless High, but for the moment..."

"We can't."

"No, we can't."

"I'll wait."

"You'll what?"

"I'll wait for you."

"For me?"

"Whatever comes sooner."

"What?"

"Whatever comes sooner: you leaving school or you and Uriah breaking up. I'll wait for you."

"Tobias."

"Tris."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"But what about Uriah?"

"I don't care right now. Just kiss me."

"But..."

"Just do it, Tobias."

He laughed and then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms round his head and he let his hands fall to her waist; she smiled against his lips and Four lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he shut the door behind her with his foot. Pressing her up against the door, he let go of her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned when his lips touched her skin.

"Oh god." She groaned.

He pressed his lips against hers again, she hummed against his touch and moved Tris away from the door.

"I want you." She moaned.

"We can't."

"I know, but I don't care. I want you."

He dropped her gently to the ground. "I'm sorry. But we can't."

She kissed him slightly and then the door went. Tris jumped slightly and Tobias cursed.

"Don't say a word. Hide in my room." He whispered.

"Are we already on that base?"

He laughed and took her hand, leading her to his room. She sat on his bed and he left quickly and ran to the door. He opened it. And Zeke stood there.

"Your wallet fell out into my car, so I thought I would drop it off."

"Oh- thanks."

"Are you alright? You look better now."

"A bit."

Zeke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why are your lips all red and puffy?"

There was a loud thud from his bedroom and then he heard Tris curse:

"Fuck!"

"Have you got a girl here?" He laughed.

"The blonde girl from next door came round and well..."

"Please don't continue."

Tobias laughed.

"Okay, I'll leave you and her to do the deed."

He laughed again.

"Thanks."

Zeke left before handing him his wallet. Tobias placed it down on the counter. Tris came out of the room, her trainers off and smiled sweetly at him.

"What happened?"

"I fell off the bed."

He laughed at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Tobias walked over to her and kissed her once again.

"I don't want to sound like a whore, but I don't think I can wait for you." She said.

"I don't think I can wait either."

**_(FIRST AND LAST WARNING: SMUT ALERT)**

She smiled at him before kissing him passionately; he picked her up again and took her to his bedroom. Lying her down on the bed he scooted her up to the bed head, not taking his lips off hers. She groaned against his mouth and he smiled.

"Oh god." She said again.

"You're so perfect, Tris."

"Says you."

He laughed and she reached up; taking off his top. She then kissed his neck and he reached up and took off her top, revealing her simple white cotton bra. He unclipped it and looked down at her. He felt his pants become tighter and he could see her blush.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit embarrassed."

"By?"

"I have the chest of a twelve year old."

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"No."

She smiled at him and then he went back to kissing her; but this time he kissed her whole body. He waited for something to feel wrong about the whole situation, but nothing came. His mouth blazed trails of kisses up her ribcage and to her neck; kissing and biting as he went. She moaned lightly, sending a shiver down his spine; he kissed her lips again and rested his forehead against hers.

"Please tell me to stop, because I don't know if I can." She shook her head bringing his lips forcefully against her own. Tobias groaned and lifted her by the waist so that she could wrap her legs around his own waist. She gasped as she felt him hard against her thigh, she moved her hips slightly up and rocked them against him and he moaned lightly into her mouth. She shivered.

"We can stop anytime you want just tell-"

"Four just shut up."

And he did. His hands travelled up her legs to her denim shorts. He was beyond thinking about anyone other than the woman that was lying in hid bed begging to be with him, his fingertips touched the frayed edge of the shorts, grazing the bare skin of her thighs. He splayed his fingers across the both of them marvelling at how soft she was; he lightly gripped the bottom of each jean leg and tugged them off. Throwing them over his shoulder.

He grabbed her by the back of the knees and pulled her closer to his wanting body. Tris stared up at the ceiling, her eyes closed in pleasure and her body on fire from the light touching that Tobias was giving her. She sat up to see what he was doing down there, but instantly fell back against the pillows from the feel of his mouth on her calf. He kissed his way up to her legs taking his time on each inch of her and when he reached the apex of her thighs he waited again for something to stop him for something to feel wrong, but again nothing came. So with a grin he placed a light kiss to her clothed centre, Tris moaned. He gave her a quick glance to see if she was okay, but the look in her eyes when she glanced down at him, egged him on.

He tugged off her underwear, knelt closer in between her legs and soft the soft skin of her vagina. "Oh god!" Her back arched off of the bed and he smiled against her. He continued to lick and kiss driving Tris insane. Tris had never felt anything like this and never wanted him to stop.

Tobias moaned, the sounds of her moans and the amazing taste of her sent him into frenzy. He stuck a finger deep into his mouth before running it on her clit, which made her scream out.

"Oh fuck!" He grinned again and decided to slide his finger inside of her, slowly he did and he almost came from the feel of just how tight she was. Tris could feel her stomach getting tighter. He kept licking her clit and fingering her gently, she clenched around him and he groaned out.

"God, you are so fucking tight." It was then that Tris had realized that he had no idea she was a virgin. Would he stop if he found out? Would it bother him... excite him? But she was thrown of track when her stomach tightened impossibly and she felt herself scream out his name. Her eyes clenched tight and her back arched off the bed again.

He lightly pushed his finger, proud of himself making her come so fast, he didn't want her to stop feeling this good. But the throb in his pants broke him out of his concentration. He pulled his finger out and licked it clean, before moving up her body and to her lips. She finally came down from her high and smiled dumbly at him , he grinned back and slid into bed with her. Propped up on his elbow.

"So I must ask... was it good?"

She blushed. "It was amazing."

"Better than anything you've ever had?"

She rolled on her side to face him and she drew trails on his naked chest. "You are the first."

He scoffed. "What! No one has eaten you out before? That's insane and I'm sorry for my gender-"

"Tobias, no... I mean ever. I'm a virgin."

He froze.

"What? I'm sorry but... what?" She nodded gently; he forced himself to calm down since she was in a very vulnerable position. HE had almost just taken her virginity without as much as a second glance. Mind you he didn't know, but he should have guessed.

"I can leave if you-"

"Tris no, just surprised is all. Kind of wished you told me, I almost just drove inside of you just now. And you would've been in so much pain. I couldn't live with myself if that had happened."

He ran his hands down her sides and rolled her over onto her back. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss. His chest was burning against her own naked body.

"I'll take care of you; we just have to take it slow. I want you to remember this."

He kicked the passion back into gear by kissing her. Her hands gripped onto his back and slid down to the front of his stomach. He lifted her up slightly, still kissing her and let her explore his body. Tris felt the top of his sweatpants and slid her fingers underneath, feeling bold she slid her whole hand inside and touched the head of his cock. John moaned; she grinned against his moth and wrapped a hand around him. She pumped him gently.

"Tris..." He grabbed her wrist. "I'm going to be finished before we even start." She felt an odd sense of pride from his words. He nudged her up slightly higher on the bed and reached over to his bedside table to grab a condom.

She spied the name on the wrapper. "Her pleasure, well Four! Aren't you considerate?" He stuck his tongue out and she winked at him, he ripped the wrapper with his teeth but Tris grabbed the object from his hands to roll it over him herself. He moaned, his head lolled back.

He gripped her hips and nudged her legs apart so he could rest in-between them. "I'm not going to lie Tris, it will hurt. But think of this, I want you... not just for tonight. I know I have to wait, but we'll figure something out, I care so much for you." She smiled and nodded, grabbing the sides of his face to kiss him softly.

He deepened the kiss and pushed slowly inside of her, she stretched and groaned in both pain and pleasure. He stopped when he was fully inside of her, she felt him pulsing and she felt incredible. She clenched at the thought of her inside him and moaned at the full pleasure of it all. He flexed his hips lightly and she moaned again, satisfied he pulled back slightly only to push back in. And before long they were in a steady pace, a slight sheen of sweat covered the both of them, but Tobias couldn't last much longer. And he could feel that she wasn't too far behind. So he wrapped her legs around his waist and she screamed his name.

He thrust even deeper that he was before and she didn't think it was even possible. She felt the tightening that she experienced earlier. She moved her hips impatiently against his own and he moaned into her bare shoulder.

"Fuck, Tris..." He kept thrusting, harder each time before she came screaming and scratching his back. Her being so tight threw him over the edge behind her, he moaned out her name and collapsed into her arms. He lifted himself and pulled out of her.

**(END OF SEXUAL CONTENT)  
_**

"As much as I would love to stay with you and have a round two, I have to go. Uriah, Will and Christina are expecting me."

He sighed and grabbed her top, shorts, underwear and bra.

"I want you to stay."

"I want to stay too."

She jumped up off the bed and dressed quickly. Leaning over the bed, she kissed him once more and sighed.

"I'll see you later." Tris got out of his room, but before she could leave, he ran after her. His sweatpants back on.

"Wait." She was putting on her shoes.

"Yes?"

"I know we can't happen yet, but I just want you to know..."

"Yes?" She repeated.

"I didn't realize this until just a second ago, but I am completely in love with you."

She smiled softly at him and ran back over to her.

"I'm in love with you too."

They kissed passionately again and then she ran off out the door. Once it clicked shut, he walked to the window that faced the outside of the complex. He saw her appear and she looked up, waved and then ran over to a bike. Grabbing a helmet, she slipped it on and climbed onto the bike. On the back strapped down was a bag.

He didn't know how long he was going to have to wait for her, but he did know that he loved her unconditionally. And that's all he needed.


	10. (chapter ten)

**a:n/ this has to honestly be the shortest chapter ever written on , but it needed to be posted to clear up confusion and plus i won't be able to update for a while because i have a science exam coming up and need to revise.**

**anyway, happy (quick) reading : )**

She did like Uriah. He was good for her, he was what she needed. But not who she _wanted_. That's what separated him from Tobias. Because as much as it killed her, the one she wanted wasn't necessarily the one she could have. And it was selfish that that was the only reason she kisses Uriah when she sees him again.


End file.
